In Which We Discover The BarnaBunny
by G.L. Hart
Summary: The Barna-Bunny. What exactly is it? Could it possible come from this giant Egg here? I don't know. How about I just crack it open and see?...Hmmm, I have to tell Matt and the gang about this...


In Which We Discover The Barna-Bunny...

Greetings all! Please forgive me for the lenghtly absence. It's just, well, that thing called "Laziness" grabbed a hold of me and just wouldn't let go. Well, I managed to escape it long enough to share with you this Holiday Tale! I hope you enjoy it.

(I own only the character of Me in this story. The others belong to their respective owners.)

The cool air blew around Golden as he ran from his front door to Matt's van. As he slid open the door, the chatter of the other DigiDestineds flooded into his ears. Each member of the group were in their own conversation about something that happened either yesterday, the day before, or some other time in the past. Mimi, in particular, was having this very animated conversation about a certain video game with Tai, who had brought along his DS in order to play it.

"So, you just made it to the SkyArrow Bridge?" Golden heard ask Tai as he sat next to Izzy and shut the door.

"Yep." he replied, about to witness why this game is the new era of Pokemon.

"You just made it to SkyArrow Bridge?" Matt asked as he began to pull off rather speedily.

"I just brought it about a week ago." Tai answered while looking at the screen.

"So, whose house are we going to next?" Golden asked as they turned the corner at the end of the alley.

"I'm supposed to be picking up Jessie and James and then I'm gonna swing around Jun's house." Matt stated. They were all on their way to an Easter Dinner. It wasn't really formal or anything, they were just heading out to an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet for a friendly get together.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, her brow raised.

"Don't worry. We're gonna eat real soon." Matt reassured her. It was found out that Jun actually calms her crazy self down after a huge meal. She used to talk during the meals but not so much now that she found out the hard way why talking with your mouth full isn't such a grand idea.

"Y'know," Golden started, which indicated he had a crazy story to share. "I had something of an interesting thing happen earlier this morning."

"Ok. What happened?" Matt asked, curious to hear what randomness was going to spout out of Golden's mouth. The others had quieted down a bit as well, making it much easier for Golden to be heard.

"Alright, so, this morning, right? I wake up and when I opened my door, I see this huge Easter Egg sitting on the landing by the stairs." Golden said.

"Wait, what?" Joe asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah. You heard me. A giant Easter Egg." Golden repeated.

"Come on, guys." T.K. added. "You all hung around him long enough to know something like this can happen."

"Yeah, but this caught me by surprise." Golden said. "It just...appeared there. And it kinda scared the mess outta me. It was sitting there, stock still. So, I turn on the light and I can see this thing is painted. It was like a Baby Blue with Orange Stripes on it."

"Wait. Baby Blue with Orange?" Mimi asked as if it was an unheard of thing.

"Well, you're the color expert or whatever. Of course you'll find that a crazy combination." Came Kari's voice from the front seat. Mimi seemed to have an air of proudness about her after hearing that.

"Anyway, so I'm looking at it, right? I'm like 'Did someone leave this here for me overnight or something?'. So then, I'm looking at it...and I thought I saw it move. So, my first thought was 'Is there, like, a giant chicken or something in here? Waiting to peck my eye out?'. So, I stare at it again and it didn't seem to move again. So I said 'Whatever' and I took my foot and kicked it down the stairs. And so, like, it was bouncin' down the stairs and the funny thing is, it didn't break or anything."

"It didn't break? What the heck?" Izzy asked.

"Nope." Golden answered. "So when I got down there, there was no cracks or anything and the Egg's on it's side and It was definately moving now. And then I can, like, hear this moaning coming from the egg so I'm like 'Is someone in here?'."

"So, was someone in this mysterious Egg?" Matt asked as he sped down the freeway.

"Well, at first I was all confused, y'know, question marks appearing over the head and stuff. Then I hear this noise, like a muffled knocking noise. Then this...leg comes smashing through the shell. I jumped 'cause it was just so sudden. So, the leg comes out and then this other leg comes through the shell."

"Were these human legs?" Tai asked, running back and forth on that wonderful bridge.

"They looked human to me." Golden replied. "And so somehow, whoever it was managed to stand upright on their two legs, with the shell still on. Now, if you've seen the show 'Garfield & Friends', there's this one character...y'know, when they're on the farm? There's this chick who's still unhatched but his legs are poking out of the shell so he can still walk."

"Shelldon, right?" T.K. answered.

"That's it! Thanks. I see you know your Saturday Morning Cartoons." Golden told T.K.

"Of course." Came Matt. "You know how long we used to sit in front of that TV?"

"So, yeah...So, anyway, then arms start bursting through the sides. Now, it's around this point that it looks like some crazy Egg Entity or something. It's also when I knew for sure this thing was a human and from the looks of the arms and legs, this was a guy and this guy had on a suit of something. So, I'm just standing there and the guy starts yelling and I'm like 'Who's that in there?' and he starts, like, gesturing for me to come help him and he was goin' 'Come gimme a hand' or whatever. So, I go over and start to break through the rather hard shell, all the while thinking 'How is this even here?'."

"Probably a giant chicken somewhere?" Joe guessed.

"No, 'cause I'm I'd hear the clucking." Golden said back.

"Well, I'd hate to see the small chicken who laid it." Izzy said, who's phone vibrated, indicating he had just got a text.

"So, then I, like, broke the top of the egg and I removed the top and I see bunny ears sticking out of there..." Golden said, still remembering how weirded out he felt.

"So then this guy isn't quite so human." Mimi said.

"Yeah, I thought so too until I remember so more of the shell. And I think I should mark today the day that I discovered the Barna-Bunny." Golden stated. This said statement was met with just the sound of the running engine as the others tried to figure out what the heck he was talking about.

"Theeee...What?" Matt asked, confused.

"The Barna-Bunny." Golden said again.

"So, the guy was not human." Mimi said again.

"Oh no, he was quite human. I still have no idea why DCI Barnaby would come all this way just to get into a giant egg...just so he can sit outside my door." Golden told them.

"Ooooh! Barna-Bunny! Ok." Matt realized.

"Ok. I remember him. Didn't he help us that one time when...uh..." Izzy snapped his fingers, trying to remember what happened. "That guy's...thing...disappeared?"

"I think it was some guy's wardrobe or something, I dunno. OH! I remember now. Somehow, someone had tricked someone else to walked into their wardrobe. Come to find out, it was actually an Iron Maiden." Matt remembered.

"Wait. How did a wardrobe become an Iron Maiden?" Golden, of all people, asked.

"I dunno. We were all confused. I gotta tell ya about it." Matt said.

"So, you find out it's Officer Barnaby. Then what?" Sora asked.

"Well, as I'm helping him out of that shell, he's just standing there with these fake furry Bunny Ears on and it's all awkward and whatnot. So, all the shell is off, that poor egg, and I look up and he's giving me this sheepish grin and I'm like 'Sorry for pushing you down the stairs like that. I didn't know it was you.' and he was like 'Don't worry about.'. So then I go 'Should I even ask?' and he's like 'Please don't.'. So, we're just standing there and then he's like "Well. Gotta go." and he just left. So, I'm just standing there in all that eggshell like 'Whaaaat?'. And so I cleaned it up and...that's it." Golden finished his tale, remembering to inhale before he passed out. "Yeah..."

"So...how did he get in there in the first place?" came Matt after a brief pause.

"What? Into my house or into the egg?" Golden asked

"Both. I mean, how could he stay in the egg for so long without any air?" Matt inquired.

"I dunno. But then again, this is Mr. Barnaby we're talking about. He sort of has this...mysterious aura about him." Golden said.

"I just remember him creeping me out." Kari said.

"I just remember Troy." Mimi said in a dreamy voice.

"Ooh, yeah. I forgot all about him." Kari said, having quickly adopted that same tone of voice.

"Oh Brother..." Came Tai from over his DS.

"I just wonder what he was actually meaning to do?" Golden inquired, trying to think of many ideas as to why Causton's Finest decided to make like an Easter Egg surprise.

Meanwhile, in the quiant village of Midsomer, Tom Barnaby rushed to his car, where his partner Troy was waiting. As he made his way to the driver's side, he remembered the white fuzzy ear were still on his head. Praying no one saw them, he snatched the ears off and shoved them under his jacket. He got into the car, acting as though nothing happened.

"Sorry for the wait, Troy." Tom said, a smile on his face as he started the car.

"What took you?" Troy asked.

"Just wishing a fan...Friend a Happy Easter." Tom said, trying his best to keep the ears out of sight.

"Oh." Troy said. No more was said until...

"Sir? Is that a piece of Egg Shell behind your ear?"

And there you have it. Now, this idea came to me like couple days ago. Basically, it was about a Giant Egg which I find sitting by the stairs and I push it down stairs. Then someone comes out of it. I also thought about having it where I'm in the TARDIS and I'm telling the Doctor about it but in the end, I decided to go this way. So, with that being said, I hope you've enjoyed it. I hope it's not too confusing or whatever. Please lemme know what you think in your comments (Comments? This isn't Youtube. What you talkin' about?). I'll say goodbye by saying "Happy Easter" and have a good day! Til' The Next!

P.S. By the way, I was originally going to add zeros for the act breaks, y'know, like Easter Eggs but for some reason, they won't let me do it. Oh well...


End file.
